Gaasaku cerezos en el decierto
by claudiasofi1
Summary: Que?..Si!...acepto... ...pero que?...no!...como puedo sentir esto por tí..si me voy a casar con él amor de mi vida...o no?...pues solo siento que... -hmc...no lo entiendo, porque siento esto pero no lo entiendo solo se que... ambos: TE AMO?
1. Una llegada

_Gaasku cerezos en el Desierto (Limón)_

Ya Han del Pasado 3 Años De Que El ushija regreso y los sentimientos de Sakura de Han Cambiado Desde Que el ushija Intento matarla en Varias Ocasiones y ella Intento matarlo para Evitar Más Dificultades en la Guerra. El fin del ella ya Avia Cambiado Mucho heno en solitario psicologicamente Sino fisicamente En otras Palabras Era de ella Una de las chicas Más hermosas de Konoha, Tenia cabello corto y curvado Hacia el cuello SUS ojos verdes esmeralda Caín con busque su cara, pelo e INCLUIDO Frente Donde Tenia ONU lunares morado Parecido al de Su sensei Tsunade-sama y Una Piel Suave delicada y bien perfumada, Ella poseía el ano Curvas Perfectas e Envidiables JUNTO CON SUS sENOS Que duros y ERAN GRANDES ¨ \ 'Demasiados Grandes Diria yo ¬_¬ \ El fin. Eso no se significaba Que ella aun no sintiera nada por Sasuke-kun ... ..

Bien empecemos con la historia Porque Un paso of this Nunca la vamos Empezar jejeje

(Con la hokague en la oficina y Skura)

Tsunade: sakuraaa! SE PODRIA SABER PORQUE TE DEMORASTES TANTO ES TU MISION OOO

Sakura: l-lo siento-ho hokague-sama Pero No Es Fácil Traer aras Del otro lado de la ciudad (con Una gotita en su cabeza)

Tsunade: bueno Está Bien te la Pasare por Esta Vez en solitario Porque FUE Una Misión rada e inesperada ... .. Ah Pero si te vuelves ONU demorar En Otra Misión (estuena endemoniada los dedod con Una mirada)

Sakura: o bien-ho-hokague sama: s

Shizune: (entra de la nada) Tsunade-sama!

Sakura: oo

Tssunade: u_u

Shizune: acaso ciega this va a Llegar tarde a la reunificación ... (Ve Bien en las cajas de Las Manos de sakura) ... ¬_¬ por favor Me Diga NO Que para eso me mando ONU Llamar a sakura con urgencia

Tsunade: sabes muy bien Que Tú Nunca Me traes Suficiente Para Toda La Semana ::: ... :::::::: Además del ya iba parrafo ya

Ahizune: queee ...

Tsunade: Creo Que Ya deberiamos irnos (ff con autoridad f ff ff ff ff)

Shizune: Do-SUPONGO u_u

Tsunade :! Haa Sakura!

Sakura: ji? S-si Tsunade-sama nu

Tsunade: Vas a venir con vosotras a la Reunión de alianza del kasekague y yo suna Una ...

Sakura: Qué !? Y Porque No Me Lo Dijo Los Los Los Los Los Los Los Los Los Los los antes? ... Por Qué ::::::::::: Además yo?

Tsunade: Para Empezar tu eres mi Subordinada y los Eres Como una hija para mi, tengo Segundo Suficiente confianza en ti Por Eso IRA: naruto: Además ::: ::: ::: ...

Sakura: * Naruto-kun *

Tsunade: y también sasuke ...

Sakura: (se sonroja) * sa-sasuke-kun * 0/0

Shizune:? * Sasuke-kun ... *

Tsunade: Y Por Último es Porque ...?! ¡YO LO DIGO Y Aqui Se ASE LO DIGA quue .. ¿OK OOO

Sakura :. Ha-Hai Ho-hokague-sama ...

Tsunade: bien, then ve ONU alistarte Saldremos mañana por la Mañana

Sakura: hai (se va)

Shizune: Sin Sabia Que sasuke-kun iba a ir

Tsunade: El-e pu-pues bu-bueno (lo convenceremos''¬.¬

Shizune: Así que tal y si hay Quiere ¬_¬

Tsunade: Claro ho Que Lo Hará Y Si no ... (Pone Una Cara endemoniada y truena SUS dedos) llámalo ASI Que

Shizune: ha-Hai (se va) oo

Tsunade: (Suspira) * Ahora Que nos esperara Allá ... *

(Sakura Con)

Sakura: kiaaa con Ire Sasuke-kun y naruto-kun

Interior: ajan si claro, no en solitario Que querias ONU sasuke-kun Como amigo ... -_-

Sakura: s-si pero ... Aun me Sigue gustandooo!

Interior:? Hmmm ... claroo, Tu Sabes Que yo soy tu Y Si Todo Lo que piensas y sientes ¿Cierto? oo

Sakura: ee pu-pues bueno ... si eso es Cierto Porque No me Ayudas en Vez de desanimarme !?

Interior: jaja deverias ver tu Cara Graciosa te muy Vez ...

Sakura: ji ?! De qué? oo

Interior: ja esque da risa ver Como No Lo Quieres Aceptar ...

Sakura:!? Que e ? Porque ò.ó

Interior: Es Que sasuke-kun Jamás te va a amarte siempre tu Vas A Hacer su "fastidio" ademas no recuerdas Que El nos Quiso asesi ...

Sakura: cállate! Sí, admito Que Nos Quiso matar Y Que? Quiza ya lo perdone y Eso Es Lo Que Importa ::::::::::: Además PUEDE Que SUS sentimientos haiga Cambiado ...

Interior: jajaja cariño Estas peor Desde el Lugar de AIERCh ... .¬.¬ Enserio CREEs Que El nos ama SI Sabes Que en solitario nos Quiere parrafo Reconstruir su clan ¿no, claro con el Hermoso Cuerpo Que poseemos obvio Que Lo Único? Que El Quiere estafa Nosotros es ...

Sakura: Mar Estafadores Y Que Importa SI ÉL lo DeSEA Que asi asi nosotras Lo Que Importa Es Que Este

Interior: Así Y Que Pasara Cuando Estemos Viejas y El ya no nos Quiera

Sakura:? Una buena pues (Suena el timbre / hmmm Quien Sera / (Sakura abre la puerta) ... Na-narut ...?.

Naruto: hola hermana ... (Sakura le Abraza rapidamente ONU naruto y fuerte) * sin cortejar Crei Que Me Queria del Tanto *

Sakura: na-naruto-kun vinistes por La Misión ... * Pero de Que Estoy ablando si eso va a Hacer mañana *

Naruto: ji? Que Misión? o_o

Sakura: Y-ya lo sabes de Sunagakure * n-no lo sabe ... Que PUEDE aun no se lo haiga DICHO *

Nauto :? Hmm No tengo idea Desde el Lugar de Me Estas ablando, Creo Que se Han Olvidado de decirme jejeje UU

Sakura si ya me lo imaginaba Así quee ...

(En la oficina del hokague)

Sasuke: Haber déjeme entendre hokague-sama ... Usted Quiere Que valla A una Misión en Sunakagure ¿Cierto?

Tsunade: asi es u_u

Sasuke: then quien se Quedara Aquí Sí se van a ninjas IR LOS MEJORES?

Tsunade: un s-si pu-bu-bueno pues Hemm Correo Ellos ningún hijo los u-Únicos tambi ...

Ssasuke: * suspiro * ... LUEGO de Creo Que tendremos Mucho Que Hacer Antes de partir ¬_¬

Tsunde: O-oye Correo espera Un momento mocoso ...

Shizune: e-Espere un Momento EL ushija Parece Tener Razón ... nn

Tsunade: mls ... Está Bien ...

(Con sakura y naruto)

Sakura: Me alegra Que haigas Aceptado Naruto-kun

Naruto: mmm sakura chan-esto esta delicioso y es el mejor pastel de leche Que El Provado ... ^ _ ^ ... es una pena Que Nunca lo compartirás con personalidad ESA ... Pero bueno igual eta

Sakura: arigato Naruto-kun me alegro que te guste ... -_- ¡... * no lo mato Porque es mi amigo *

Naruto :. Si Es una pena que tu Madre Junto a tu padre haiga muerto Hace tres años y no haigas podido mostrale tus Habilidades de cocinar ... uu Es Que Una Vez me mencionaste que te Hubiera gustado compartir tus Habilidades de la Unidad ONU cocinera Recuerdas tu madre . oo ..

Sakura: aiiiaaa asi pues ... ...! Haaa Naruto enserio Tenías Que hacérmelo Recordar !? (Alzando SUS puños y levantándose)

Naruto: l-lo siento Sakura-sa WoW ... (Suena el timbre asiendo Que se calme sakura)

Sakura: ji ... (Abriendo La Puerta) mmm? Será quien? El SA-saske-kun? = ^. ^ = ...

Sasuke: HPM Sabia que te encontraría aqui ...

Sakura :? Un ... a mi ... * Cha cha Sabia Que Si le interesaba ...

Interior: HPM si claro ... ¬. ...

Sakura: AHS ya me tienes harta siempre dados Lo Mismo Pero tú eres la equivocada here HPM ,,,

Interior:? Te lo estoy alvirtiiienndooo jajaja solitario mira jejeje * ji ...

Sasuke :? Sabia que te encontraría here ... "Naruto" ¬_¬ ... jamón? Sakura estas bien Tiene estado en otro mundo Por rato de la ONU?

Sakura :? ¿Verdad L-losiento ... Pa-Pasa * Qué Quiso Decir con eso? -_- ¡! * (SE Hace un Lado y El pasa al Departamento de Sakura y se Ciento)

Sasuke: naruto, sakura con Hable tasunade-sama, tendremos Que IR A una Misión ...

Sakura: * Así Que Por Eso vino TT ... *

Naruto: ESO SIGNIFICA que ...

Sasuke: naruto espera Hai Otro cosa ,,

(Retorno de la llama)

Sasuke: bien ... Ahora Quienes Se Van a quedar?

Tsunade: Naruto, Iruka, Kakashi etc ... -_- ¡!

Sasuke:? Y Quienes se van a IIIR ... ¬.¬

Tsunade: sasuke, Shizune, yo, sakura, anciano de la ONU, tres ambu, y Shikamaru ... ^ _ ^ ¡!

Shizune: O_o

Sasuke: bien ire ONU Llamar a naruto y sakura y Shizune a Los Demás ... ok?

Shizu / tsu: Hai ... ¬_¬

Sasuke: bien (se va)

Shizune: Que Acaba de suceder? -_- ¡!

Tsunade: Como Es Que Me Deje mandar Por un mocoso -_- ¡haaa ...!? Que Estas esperando Shizune acaso Luna llena quedarte Ahí Parada ?! oo

Shizune: di-ho-Discúlpeme hokague-sama ya voy (se va)

(FIN DEL FRASCO DE NUEVO)

Naru / Saku: O.Ó¡!

Sasuke: el partiremos aleta Mañana (SE parrafo y se va)

Sakura :? Haa ... Es una pena Que No Puedas venir y ver a tu amigo Oo Naruto-kun

Naruto :? Haa O_o ... Está Bien Sakura no importa ... ::::::::::: Además estoy Seguro que iré CUANDO Ellos Vuelvan te lo prometo ... deberas (tocándole el hombro)

Sakura: e-Está Bien na-naruto-kun º / º

Naruto: bueno adiós Sakura Ya Me Voy Sino Se me va a Hacer tarde y Todos sabemos Que la Gente Piensa ONU Estas HORAS CUANDO ALGÚN hambre venta tarde de la casa De Una mu ... ^ _ ^.

Sakura: na-narutooo o / o

Naruto: jeje bayy en solitario era broma (se va)

Skura: bayyy (Despues De Que sakura terminara de CENAR se fue ONU hacear y bañar, LUEGO SE Cambio y se fue a dormir) ... z_z (suspiro) espero Que La Misión de la ONU mañana TODO mar Éxito Y Que dure el parrafo Demostración ...

Interior: * ... ajam. Sin Será Porque QUIERES SORPRENDER ONU Sasuke-kun ... ¬_¬ Mmm se nota Que No tiene nadita Cambiado: Sin embargo ya no sientes Lo Mismo POR EL O me equivoco?

Sakura:? Heee ... e-ESO No Es ciertooo! Yo quiero mucho a Sasuke-kun! oo

Interior: Así, He Aqui Quieres?

Sakura: siii y Mucho

Interior: encerio?

Sakura: siiii

Interior: seguraaa?

Sakura: sii ... .esto ò.ó Segura Que Si lo quierooo ... .. Completamente segura Que Si lo quiero Como amigooo oo ... Pero Que Dije

Interior: ja Lo Vez Que te dije ... Si Si Queremos ONU sasuke-kun Para Que Negar O_o ... Pero Nuestros sentimientos Cambiaron Ahora solo lo Queremos Como amigo ok?

Sakura: (suspiro) Supon Que tienes razon pero ...

Interior: pero ya es Momento de olvidar .. Mas Bien sabias Que hai chicos lindos Muy en suna .. Los de Aquí hijo Una & $ "% ...

Sakura: Se Supone Que deberias ayudarme ONU Olvidarme De El, El Pecado Que Me ayudes ONU marido CONSEGUIR o / o

Interior: jajaja era solo una broma ::::::::::: Además del Heno Todo Lo Que Dije era mentira ... Bueno Buenas noche Que sueñes con ... hammmm ... el chico de tus sueños ... bayy *

Sakura:?. O / S ... mmm ... Qu-Que Quiso Decir con eso (se mueve la cabeza) ... .. bueno Será Mejor ir a dormir mañana Será Un día muy agotador z_z (se duerme)

(Al día siguiente en la entrada de Konoha)

Naruto: adioss Y Que Tengan ONU Buen Viaje (Decia MIENTRAS SE despedía de Los Que iban a ir Una suna Junto a Kakashi)

Sakura: adiooosss! Naruto-kun

Sasuke: adiós baka ay cuida bien de la Ciudad ok

Naruto: si no te preocupes "Tema" lo hare (^_^)

Kakashi :! Cuidado Tengan * Cuanto Han Crecido * ^ _ ^

Shikamaru. Si No se preocupen Aremos MIN ¬_¬ * Que fastidio -_- *

Naruto. Un sakura-chann! No te olvides traerme Un recuerdo y Hacer Que Nuestra Alianza con suna mejoree! (^ O ^)

Sakura: SI naruto No lo olvidare -_- ¡(CON Una gotita en la Cabeza)

Shikamaru: -_- * * Que fastidioso

Sasuke: ¬_¬ * baka, El Pecado Vez Que Ella Me Va A faire un Reconstruir mi clan *

Kakashi: -_-

Anciano. E El naruto tal es muy Enfocado Enfocado en Ninguna ^ _ ^

Tsuna: mm? ... Así es, alguien digno de Ser el Próximo hokague ¿No lo cree de la de la de la de la de la de la de la de la de la de la de?

Anciano: (aciente con la Cabeza) MMH * nada mal, AUNQUE kakashi TAMPOCO ESTA nada mal *

Naruto:? Ji Porque Ponen AEE caras si yo solo decia Que No estaria nada mal Que sakura ayudara con la Alianza ... Ayudando en el hospital, Para Que Vean la Habilidad Que TENEMOS ... O_o ,,, hoo sueros Que Lo malentendieron jijiji ^ _ ^

Kakashi: ji? "O_O

(En suna en la oficina del kasekague con 5 Dentro persona)

Gaara: bien, exactamente en Cuanto estaran aca

Temari: mm ... Bueno ACABAN de partir Así Que estarían here Como en UNOS 3 Días Como Mínimo

Gaara: bueno then necesitaremos Alguien que los Reciban ... Pero Tiene Que Ser Alguien que le ... Conozca ..u_u

Kankuro: Me Parece Que yo podria ir La Verdad Es Que hay nada Tendre Que Hacer ESE Dia y no quiero estar aburrido todo el dia: Además :: :: :: :: :: ta ... .. ... .. _U

Temari: ajamm ... si claro ... .. Obviamente se nta Que No quieres hacer El encargo que te dii ... .ô_ó (le da La Unidad ONU codaso en la Cabeza)

Kankuro: (frotándose la Cabeza) e ... Es Que yo no soy mujer para Estar Haciendo Cosas AEE

Temari: y eso ONU mí qué me importa tu Dijiste Que Ibas a Hacer ... ..

Gaara: ESO no importa Ahora temari NECESITAMOS UN Kankuro ya ti Para Que Reciban la ONU de los de Konoha, pues SEGÚN ESTO dados Que vendran ... .. ... ammm. 8 un Cuales ustedes Conocen aa 4 ASI Que los necesito ... ::::::::::: Además temari aceptara con gusto Que limpies la casa es factible La Casa Grande CUANDO haiga Llegado La visita ...

Kankuro: queee ... .. Esta bien ... como digas Gaara ca Posible de kasekague-sama ... T_T (con tono triste)

Temari: ja ... E ... espera Porque yoo * Aunque No mal estrai nada ver ONU Nara • / • * Pues Tal Vez pue ... u_u

Matsuri: ta-tambien puedo ir yooo ... Conozco Una Dos de Ellos pecado Contar a la hokague ...

Temari: pe ... Pero matsury t-tu ... .¬_¬ ... ..

Gaara: Está Bien Temari, (Suspira) busque PUEDES IR ...

Matsury: arigatoooo Gaara-sama (lo Abrasa) ^ _ ^

¿:? Oye niña Más respeto con el acaso no sabes Que El Es El kasekague ... ..

Matsury: si si ya lo se pero ...

¿:? Pero nada oísteis el es el kasekague y se le Tiene Que Tener RESPECTO ¿?

Matsury: si ya la OII (con voz burlona)

¿: Busque (Suspira) La Unidad Continuación ONU, ya PUEDES irte pecado Vez Que estorbas here ¿Haces ONU Cierto Que por aqui ¬_¬ * ashh Para Que le Pregunto Si Es Más Que obvio Que vino here to ... *

Matsury: No es obvio vid here to see Una gaara-sama nn

¿?: * Me Leistes La Mente * ¬_¬ si si ya lo sabia ni Siquiera sí para que te PREGUNTE SI tú ... FMC prefiero ahorrarme MIS Palabras ...

Matsury: Oye tú ...

Gaara: ya fue Suficiente matsury Creo Que mejor deberias ir a tu casa ... 7_7

Matsury: Pero ..

Gaara: El Cinco

Matsury: e-Está Bien (se va)

Temari: aiii gaara ESA niña aveces me saca de quisio ... ..u_u ... Pero por Otro Lado es buena ... n_n

Kankuro: ehh? ¿En dónde? ... (En forma de broma)

¿:? Oyeee ... Las mujeres también TENEMOS sentimientos n_u

Kankuro:? Ji .. FMC en solitario gue ... bromaa. ::::::::::: Además tú no hubieras DICHO ESO Hace Un momento ... .. -_-

¿:? ... Que si pero ... .¡igual!

Kankuro: FMC ... .bueno (se Dirige a la puerta)

¿:?! Hey ,,, y tú ONU Donde Vas aun no terminamos ...

Kankuro: si pero ... * Inventa algo inventa algo - * ... .pero ..te ... Tengo Que Reforzar mi memoria para recordar al Poder uchija y La pelirrosa ... ^ _ ^ ¡?

Gaara: 7_7

Temari:! * Es enserio -_- * ¡O-oye espera Momento de la Unidad ONU OO

¿Pe-Peligrosa?

Temari: acaso crees que te vas a librar tan Fácil Aun Tienes Que ...

¿:? Pelirrosaaaa ?! Un ... Nunca avia visto algo asi y-yo también puedo ir siiiiii (con ojos de cachorro irresistibles)

Kankuro: • / • * 3 *

Gaara :: n-no no veo po-Porque 3 * Como hace eso?

Temari: 6_6 * no pense Que Tenia UNOS Hermanos Moreno ... *

¿:? A-arigato kasekague-sama aa ONU kam-kuro o / o ... t-Tu Me Vas A acompañar v vv vv vv vv vv Cierto?

Kankuro: po-por Supuesto Que siii ... Me Encantaría ir con tigo o / o

Temari: ya sabia yo que iba ONU pronto muy Tener cuñada ...

¿/ Kanku:? Heee? O / o / MAS Rojos Que Un tomate jejeke ... 7_7 mmm ... se nota Que esta parejita Se Va ONU Formar mas adelante sabremos Pero su identidad Más adelante ^ _ ^ /

Gaara: bueno ya se pueden Borrarse ... si Quieren ...

¿/ Kanku:? H-hai o / o (se van)

Temari: heee ... gaara Es Tan Necesario Que vallamos Nosotros ..

Gaara: si, ya algunos adj adj Que invasores o bandas traten de secuestrarlo y Pedir rescate de la ONU y Cortar Nuestros lazos con Konoha, quien Mejor Que ustedes ya Que los Conocen mejor de El último examen Chunin Hace tres años ...

Temari: quee! Tratar de secuestrar al uchija y La hokague incluyendo a la Haruno, Hay Que Estar muy locos Para Hacer eso querer ... o_o

Gaara: si pero los del heno: :::::::::: Además ESTO PUEDE Que Nos asegure La Unidad ONU voto de confianza ...

Temari: pe-pero-s Ahí si que de "matsury" ... ella ...

Gaara: ... FMC mal no recuerdo ella también ESTABA en los Exámenes Chunin y conocio al nara y Haruno incluyendo a la hokague Así Que Puede Ser de ayuda u_u

Temari: Está Bien ... * ¬ _¬ y yo te creo ... * (se va)

Gaara: ... HMC u_u

(Con Los Que van a suna)

Skura: hammm ,,,,,, (bostesa con sueño) mmmmmm ... z _

Sasuke: (se da Cuenta de sakura Que Tiene sueño) deberiamos descansar llebamos Un día sin parar Imedio ESTO Podria ser perjudicial u_u

Anciano: el Ushija Tiene Razón deberiamos descansar ONU Menos Que queramos con vv vv vv vv v v llegar Una Mala Cara Sunakagure ^ _ ^ (con Cara optimisma)

Tsunade: mmm ... me parece bien n_n * eso me hacepensar En La Cara Que Llegue pondre CUANDO TODO ESE Ver y papeleo sobre mi escritorio ¿... x ~ x ... debi Dejar un Shizune Para Que almenos organisara elpapeleo u_u. .. Maldito Ushija ... -_-! ¡* (CON Una cara de aburrida, cansada molesta y)

Shizune: hai, ya era hora ^ _ ^

Shikamaru: HMC ... Que fastidio ... por lo Menos Podremos descansar

Anbu1: hai, Pero tendra Que Ser rapido ...

Anbu2: SERIAN COMO 6 horas de Como maximo ...

Anbu3: hai le parece bien hokague-sama

Tsunade: si, me parece bien ...

Anbu2: lamentamos mar Qué corto o en Pero Podemos Dejar Que la hokague Este Mucho tiempoo alejada de honoha (Lo dise con aitoridad)

Sakura: * kiiaaaa ya ESTABA A punto de caerme dormida ^ _ ^ * (en tonces Todos Se acomodaron para descansar al rededor De Una cogata Una ecepcion de los Anbu Que Estaban turnandose Pero Sakura se alejo de Como un UNOS 5 Árboles y se recostosobre uña de Las ramas mas altas y gruesa) uff por fin paz (SUS pone manos bajo su cabeza al Igual Que Shika) ... z_z (Justo CUANDO IBA ONU dormir)

Sasuke: Puedo? u_u

Sakura: heee? sa ... Sasuke-kun ○ ○ / (se sonroja)

Sasuke: Quiero Decirte o menor Docho proponerte algo (se pone de rrodillas Como la Clásica de pedirle matrimonio)

Sakura: sa-su-ke-kun

 _Aleta_

 _Jeje no en solitario de la FUE broma Continuación lo Verán a qui abajo la verdad esque no controlo muy bien Esto! Que ya estoi En Una tableta de Un poco mas de la Mitad Que ASI PUEDE Que ALGUNAS caritas desaparescan uu_

 _Pues aqui esta El Segundo * asi es sin nombre, esque no puedo Modificar Toda La hostorio en solitario Por un detallito o no? Pues mar Como Aquí el segindo_

¬.¬

SEGUNDO CAPITULO:

Pues aclaraciónes:

* * Pensamiento

(Situación)

/ Yo ... XD /

#ojos de cachorro o algo asi ... #

Buno Creo Que ESO ES TODO "creo" hijo sí Tal Vez Me Olvide algo de Pero los de sable jeje

Estós personages le Pertenece a SUS respectibos Autores / aecepcion Uno Que Otro inventados mios ... jeje /

Bien Avia Como Dije sakura Cambiado ya no era de La Misma de antes tenia Un excelente fisico Hasta Que llego ONU encantar al Ushija o "eso parece" la Cosa Es Que Me Olvide de mencionar la ONU algunos adj adj personajes de Los Los Los disponibilidadReservar de Pero haora me asegurare de que no "Creo" pues bueno haa! Sii abia Algo que me olvidaba Decir pues bueno haii Cierta Posibilidad de Que haiga "yuri" O "yaoi" pues Bueno no estoy del TODO Segura ya Que No me gusta uno Que Otro PUEDE Que uno venga y El Otro No sabe pues Quien no busque Perder El Pecado es de Pero empecemos TIEMPO jejejeje ... XD

(ES KONOHA ES EL Ichiraku / O ALGO ASI /)

Hinata: Na-Naruto-kun ... ... Por Que No fuistes co ... con Ellos ... (CON Cierta timidez y Alegría)

Naruto: pues bueno necewitaban ONU Alguien que cuide de La Aldea y quien Mejor Que yo hokague futuro el ^ _ ^ (Lo dice con orgullo)

Kiba: (recién llegando con Shino e ino) Hey! Señor quiro Ser hokague hai aciento parrafo tres mas ?! ^ _ ^

Naruto: ji ?! Kiba? Ino ... Y Shino? Porque nooo! Vengan

Hinata: ja ... Hai

Kiba: permitistes ei naruto (los dados MIENTRAS SE Ciento) Por que no te qie lleben, conociendote ubieras insistido to see ONU tu amigo AMM Como dice Así Gaara ...? uuu

Naruto: ademas beras amm pues esque nesesitan ONU Alguien que cuide de la Aldea Gaara ya no Dębe Tener Mucho tiempoo para aguantarme Despues de Todo el haora Es El kasekague ...

Kiba: HMC se nota ... ¿Quién te aguantaria a tí? ^ _ ^ ...

Naruto: Ademas ... Temari me Mandaria a volar si aago Un paso en falso con su "Shika" T_T ... y ...

Ino: jajaja en eso tienes razon Naruto Las Mujeres tambien de nos enojamos (Poniendo Una Cara medio acesina con los ojos en blanco por el comentario de Naruto)

Naruto: ya ... ya me di Cuenta ... T_T (boltiando Como asi la camara con lagrmas En sus ojos y Una chistosa CARA)

Todos: jajajaja

Shino: a Naruto hai Algo que queria preguntarte ...

Naruto: ennn? Cual si Shino? ^ _ ^

Shino: Como ya te enterado de los rumores del "Ushija"? (Con cara de Cerio pues Como la de siempre)

Naruto: mmmm? Cual? oo

Ino: asiiiii ... del matrimonio del proponerle del Sakura del del del del del del piensa ONU (con cara de celosy Un poco de molestia) ... osea Porque ellla si yo soy mas sexi Que ella ... ò.ó

Kiba: ajam si clarooo ¬.¬

Ino: Que Fue Lo Que digistes "amante de los perros" (sosteniendolo con las dos manos de su camiseta y con los ojos en blanco) ò.ó

Kiba: solo por Decir La Verdad? O_o (biendo su vida por Sus Ojos)

Akamaru: guauu gauuu ... / ASI Me Olvide mencionarlo ... lo siento ^ _ ^ / (moviendose De Un Lado parrafo Otro Como deciendo "oyee ba quien Una Pagar mi Cuenta Matas Si Lo T_T" / jeje si me pierden Paso. .. x _ ^ / y aciendo ESE clasico sonido de cachorro trizte)

Naruto: aaiiiiiiaaa eso si ya lo sabia ... mmm? Asi le ba ONU Decir la Propuesta En Esta Misión, La Era de la ESA otra de las Razones Por Las Que No queria Que balla Porque SEGÚN ÉL yo "niño de una ..." ... ^ _ ^

Todos / a ececión de Shino ¬.¬ /: queee! OO

Ino: osea, ya lo sabias? (Con cara de sorprendida y con las manosala altura de Sus Hombros)

Kiba: Seguro que no queria Que Ballas Por Que Ibas a Hacer Un gran escandalo ... conociendote

Naruto: Me Leistes La Mente! 9_9

Hinata: pe ... Pero Na..Naruto-kun yo penseba que ... tú

Naruto: mmmm? La Verdad bueno esque los los los los los los los los los antes la veia así ... Pero me di Cuenta Que la quiero tanto ... Como hermana ya ella Siempre Que La Unidad ONU estado Apoyando Como eso ^ _ ^

Todos: (asienten con la cabeza con una Sonrisa)

Ino: bu3no Cambiando de tema ... aun no Bisto ONU como esta el kasekague ^ _ ^ (con una Sonrisa picara Servando Sus Ojos Y SUS manos juntando poniendosela al Lado de cara Do) (ay sonrojandose poco des)

Kiba: haaiiii Ino Tu Solo Luna llena en ESO ... u_u

Akamaru: guau gauuu

Hinata: no ... Tienes remedio n_n

Shino: (asintiendo con la cabeza)

Ino: queee? bueno pues en solitario decia La Verdad ... Y que suerte tine Sakura en Tener que curarlo ya Que hematomas Que Tiene alvunas despues de pelear contra Tantos Maleantes ÉL Solo en los Medios de Comunicación tormenta de agua Hace dos Semanas imedia ... u_u

Shino: y tu como sabes eso O_o (frunciendo el ceño)

Kiba: AA se me olvidaba Que Tú siempre vas A una Misión con Temari en el decierto y Una Que otra con sakura Pero simpre o u_u

Ino: asi es (asintiendo con la cabeza) ESA Vez Fui OS Como AYUDA yo Ten Ten y Temari Pero Llegamos Un poco tarde n_n * La Verdad se le veia muy sexi Con todas gotas de lluvia goteando Sobre el junto con su fisico ○ icreible / ○ * (sonrojandose nueva mente, poco des)

Ten Ten: Si està Pensado en ESA misiónde Hace 2 Semanas, mmm yo tambien pienso Lo Mismo Que Tú ^ _ ^ (apareciendo de la nada) ...

Ino: haii! Tenten casi me matas de la Unidad ONU imfarto

Lee: hola chicos Que altura !? (Aparece guiñiendo Lee Su ojo izquierdo y amm / pues ya me Olvide Pero digamos que ... / y La Unidad ONU Poniendo Como en su mano Continúa Continúa Continúa Continúa Continúa Continúa Continúa Continúa continúa derecha)

Neji:. ¿Hola? ¬.¬ / pues en mi bostoria el es salvado ya Que Ten Ten se da Cuenta Que Sigue vivo ... pues por lo Menos en la mia ... XD /

Todos: holaa

Neji: ASI pecado avisarón Que les dijeramos Que es UNOS Cuantos Días ibamos a ir Sunakagure "Todos" Para Ayudar ES Requisitos Ciertos ya Que la hokague No Puede Estar Mucho tiempoo alejada de la Aldea ... ademas Como No Abra Mucho Que Hacer Vomo Será irnos de ...

LEE: Vacaciones! ^ _ ^

Ino: Enserio? KIAA que bien! (Junta Hacerlo SUS Manos y poniedolas en la parte Derecha de su cabeza Cerrando Sus Ojos

Kiba: sii, porfin Vacaciones (puños Haciendo DOS)

Naruto: No te libraras tan facilmente de miiii Sasuke! Con o sin boda ^ _ ^!

bacaciones Que ... Bien: hinata

Lee: Boda Que ?! N ... no me digan Que mi cerezo DEL DEL DEL DEL DEL DEL Piensa Oo

Ten Ten: sii acaso ningún Tiene escuchado de los rumores ... pues bue o al precer Sasuke le ba ONU proponrr matrimoni ...

Lee: queee mi sakurita SE VAA haaa casar con El ... ... T_T

Neji: si, heces ... como los si3mpre los los los los los los los los eres el ultimo en entrarte ... ¬.¬

Lee: Qué !? Hasta tú Neji-san? No puedo creerlo (agachando la cabeza con OA triztesa)

Neji: y asi es de Como Se va elpoco respeto que te Tenia ... si esque la Tenia también

Todos: jajajajajaja

 _(CON SAKURA Y SASUKE)_

 _Sakura: sa-su-ke-kun tú ... ○ / ○ * Esto Es Como un sueño ... que te dije ... *_

 _Interior: ahi yaa no te luscas Que PUEDE que ..._

 _Sakura: jajaja admite la derrota ..._

 _Interior: ashh con tigo si que no Se Puede (se va) *_

 _Sakura: * ji? Me dejo sola? *_

 _Sasuke: sakura (poniendose Una Mano detras de la cabeza clmo sbika y Con La Otra agarandole La Mano y bolteando Un poco Hacia La Derecha) Tú Quieres Pasar el resto de tu vida con mi ... (y los de los Antes que la Pudiera Terminar)_

 _Sakura: (se abalanza Sobre el Haciendo Que caiga Ambos Pero MIENTRAS Caen) siiiiiiiiiiiiiii (Y Cuando treminan de caerse Aparecen ONU Un Árbol de Todos asiendo De que Todos Vean lo)!_

 _Anbu1: Que Pasa aqui?_

 _Sakura go-gomenasai pe ... Pero (ONU avergönsada poco y roja)_

 _Sasuke: le pedi un matrimonio Sakura y ella di ..._

 _Tsunade: queee ... Deten tu tren Hai ... Oo_

 _Sakura: pe ... Pero Tsunade-sensei yo ... (MIENTRAS Que El USHIja pone Una cara de "no se meta")_

 _Tsunade: si sakura por mi No hay ningún problema "pero" / sienpre con los peros_ ¬_¬ / Me Parece Que No Es Este el mejor Lugar para Pedir eso ^ _ ^ no lo estoy impidiendo Sino Que Me Parece Que seria mejor le 1UE pidieras matrimonio 3n La Aldea y heno aqui, en Un lugar especial les parece ... por haora diremos que estan pensando en casarce ok? ^ _ ^

sakura: hai, me parece bien Tsunade-sama

Sasuke: pe-pero ... u_u

Tsunade: Pero nada, asi ademas me niego a ningún Ser la madrina * jajaja Con La Misma Moneda Ushija *

Sasuke: bien, pero ...

Tsunade: Pero nada haora bolbamos Al Camino ...

Sasuke: Pero Los Medios de Comunicación bamos en solitario hora des ...-_- ¡...

Tsunade: (CON Una mirada endemoniada y tronando SUS dedos) decias Ushija ...

Sasuke: (tragando Saliba y Un poco asustado) na ... nada hokague-sama ¬.¬

Sakura: (sen Pudo Evitar soltar Una risita MIENTRAS salian) ^ _ ^ * que bueno Tsunade-sama es mi madrina no Podria ser mejor *

Shizune: que bueno Una boda, Justo Lo Que nesecitabamos ... n_n

Tsunade: asi es y tú bas Hacer la madrina ...

Shizune: pe-pero ts-Tsunade-sama ...

Tsunade: Pero nada ... jeje * Ushija of this no te salvas *

Ton ton: oin oin (Como Desacuerdo) / lo se yo tambien olbide de ella jejeje ... XD /

Shizune: (CON Una gotita en la Cabeza) lo se ... -_- ¡!

Sasuke: (CON Una cara de "pe pe pero") * ahsss se nota Que Sigue molesta Por Eso (suspiro mental) *

Shikamaru: HMC ... una boda ... son complicadas Que las Mujeres Hasta para eso ... u_u

Tsunade: FMC ... ^ _ ^ ... * Me alegra Mucho que mi hija casó del SE del del del del del del del: Sin embargo algo me dados Que El No Es correcto el FMC Este viage se Vuelto Una muy intersante n_n * Oye ! Ushija projura Cuidar busque Una mi hija Está Bien? ... Y juro Sino que te partire en dos hoistes? * TODO dependera of this promesa n_n ... aver si la cumples * (SE FORMA UNA SONRISA)

SASUKE: (formandose otra sonrisa) HMC ... nose preocupe tsu-na-de-sama ..

Anciano: que bueno Una boda ... ^ _ ^

Sakura: (tanpoco Pude Evitar Una diminuta risita pensaba MIENTRAS) * Me agrada this Relación de suegra ONU ¿Esposo jejeje * (y asi con tinuaron su Viage Hasta Sunakagure Pero CUANDO ya Estaban llegando) ufff creo Que veo ya La Entrada (MIENTRAS veian Las ninjas Siluetas de Ciertos)

Ladron1: (Pero Aparecen 5 jonins de la Aldea Oculta Entre am pues del raikague ... XD, pER8 Que Eran ladrones Que habian abandonado su aldea para Seguir ESE Camino) Denme Todo Lo Que Tienen haora o los HAREMOS trisas haora Mismo ¡oyeron! o_o

Los demas ladrones: haii (Y empiesan atacarlos ONU)

Tsunade: jajaja estan muy equebocados Creen que si Prohibir bencernos ONU, acaso no soy Saben quien ... (empiesa derrotarlos ONU) y por nada piemso perderme la boda de mi hijaaa!

Ladron2: pe-pero si es la hokague (asustados)

Ladron3: ja! entomces nums llebaremos ONU Subordinada Do

Ladron4: Será Mejor Que se preparen Por Que AÚN CAPACES pecado Saben de lo 1UE somos

Ladron5: sii

Shikamaru: HMC ... que ... me fastodio mejor chico aya descqnsar por (Se Pone Sodre Una Roca) sen bine aca parrafo pelea con debiluchos z_u

Todos: hhe ?!

Sakura: es encerio? (Con Una cara de "niño l8 a matar")

Ladron3: como nos llamo?

Ladron4: haora si probaran Nuestra furia (y de Todos atacan Pero abdiamente Ellos prdieron o eso creian)

LADRON1: no TENEMOS de Otra ... llamemos al jefe ...

Jefe: HMC ... ya m imagonaba Que perderian ESTOS contra debi ... la ho-hokague dificil bie ESTO SEA

Sakura: (Todos atinan ella contra) El Pecado IA .boien Es Hora (golpeo a 3 peroel jefe ERA Fuerte y ...)

¿:? (De Repente Aparece cargando sakura de las Naciones Unidas ONU derroto Con Todos el "pecado Doton justsu" sakura MIENTRAS apreciaba ESOs hermosos ojos y casi sonrojandose, MIENTRAS ella le depositaba Una hermosa sonrisa) estas bien preciosa ^ _ ^

Sakura: ja ... hai ... (MIENTRAS acienta con la Cabeza) ○ / ○

Temari: bien echo Misaki .n_n ... haora llebaremos ONU ESTOS ladrones ONU Hacer Para Que castigados Aldea Seán ... Oo

Misaki: AMMM ya Te Puedes bajar preciosa (decia ella, era bueno de ella Hermosa es: Ojos morrones claros ONU de la estafa brillo especial y medio obalados ONU baja poco No era de cabello castaño claro y brillo piel tostada Una coleta Que le llegaba Hasta Las costillas Y Que era Vez da mas grande Hasta rodearla por atras la coleta ESTABA para un poco por el Lado Izquierdo tenia Una ropa poco habitual Que consistia en: un polo de Como eo Que llebaba sai Pero sin mangas se lo ponia Debajo de los Hombros Un poco mas arriba del ombligo terminaba Una maya Que CUBRA Toda La parte de abajo Que dejaba el polo ONU shorc Que tenia Como un lazo resistente ancho de Pero diminuto Es Continuación Continúa Continúa Continúa Continúa Continúa Continúa Continúa continúa derecha el Polo y el shorc hijo Negros ONU Chaleco Que parecia Piel de Durazno Pero Extremadamente de colores de Abellanas Creo Que le quedaba ONU Como, a centimetros mas abajo de su shorc y Unidad ONU de la estafa guante pecado 5 dedos negro en su mano Continúa Continúa Continúa Continúa Continúa Continúa Continúa Continúa continúa derecha y tenia Una Libiana capucha de la Misma tela Una con orejas de Lobo con poco ONU Dentro de Blanco ¿Que aveces se le ponia por atras es 3xtremadamente Hermosa / Pérdida de Pero si algo explico lo hace bien creo pues ella es uno de mis personajes de propios ... jejeje ... XD /

Sakura: a..arigato mi ... Misaki-san

Misaki: TU Debes Ser sakura Cierto? Ya queria conocerte ... Que ya me gustaria ver tu cabello es muy hermoso ... jeje

Sakura: la mi ... arigato Misaki-Cham

Misaki: mmm ... porfavor llamame Misaki-san

Sakura: hai Misaki-san

Misaki: mmmmm ... pues yo creo que ya te Me Estas bolbiendo pesas0da AUNQUE los Libiana Los Los Los Los Los Los Los los eres

Sakura: Vaya ... Perdóname (bajandose)

Tsunade: arigato, salvastes Una mi hija

Sasuke: hai, arigato por aver salbado Una CA MI Prome Posible de la Unidad ONU sakura ...

Kankuro: pues yo la ubiera salbado Si Hay cuera Porque se me adelanto mi Misaki n_n

Misaki: aii Kankuro, ya te dije que no ...! _Por haora_ ... ^ _ ^

Sakura: * Me Hace Recordar Como era de mi Relación con Naruto * (tira Una risita)

Shikamaru: HMC ... no entiendo ... no Se Supone Que los 5 paises somos aliados u_u

Gaara: asi es, Pero Estós por lo jounis de la nube Que dejaron de cerlo para combertirse en ladrones Que Estaban Rondando por aqui, por suerte Misaki-san los atarpo haora los llevaremos a su aldea ...

Misaki: suerte? ESO FUE mas que suerte ... u_u

Todos: haa! Ka ... kasekague-sama o, o (sorprendidos)

Matsury: ahi no ... Mal No Pude Mostrar abilidades O_O

Gaara: esta bien matsuri Será para la proxima, Tu ve Una casa tu

Matsury: pe-pero ... O_o

Gaara: solo ve ... u_u

Matsury: e ... estabien T_T

Anbu3: hokague-sama Nosotros nos bamos del ya

Tsunade: estabien vayan y Cuidado

Anbus: hai (se van)

Temari: Shikamaru, Sakura, ¿Ushija? Pues que importa ... O_o bienbenidos Seán Una Suna años hombre guiarlos ONU ^ _ ^ ...

Sakura: te ... Temari-san No Hace te veia de la ESA Misión 5 meses ...

Temari:? Mmm ... perder, me alegra De que por fin ahigan mas chicas aca nariz Como esque me la sobrebibir Hace parrafo con puros hombres para mi buena suerte tengo un Misaki-san ...

Misaki: hai, ASI ES ^ _ ^

Sasuke: * FMC pues es muy hermosa *

Temari: bueno pues Bengan por acá (MIENTRAS llebaba ONU saskura, Shikamaru y Sasuke Dentro)

Kankuro:? * Sakura pues es muy heemosa Creo Que casi ni la reconosi ... ○ / ○ • •••••• Donde estara Ino ... HMC Que importa hai Por Que No Me Toco ashh ONU de la estafa mejor Temari Ellos siempre le Toca Que en Cambio de Mi ... *

Gaara: * wooo ESA Hera sakura? This hermosa mmmm? Pero En que estoy pensando (SE Da Una bofetaba interma) * Kankuro, tu guiaras en dode se Quedarán por haora la hokague y el anciano de la ONU y Shizune-sama ok?

Kankuro: ji ?! Si estabien (de mala gana) asi creo Que en el hotel No Se permiten cer ...

Shizune: quee ?! Para Obtener Información ma este "cerdo" Tiene Nombre ok es 'ton ton' oistes ò.ó

Kankuro: hemmm! S ... si ya ho ... hoi (CON Un poco de miedopor Hacer Brutalidad) * po ... Porque ONU Mi? * T_T

Gaara: HMC .. ... u_u

 _(Con Temari y los demas en la casa 'Sabaku no »)_

Temari: pues bueno Como ustedes sí Prohibir La Unidad ONU quedar mas Tiempo acá me dijieron Que les tragesa acá ya Que V8 SE Prohibir La Unidad ONU ir despues ...

Sakura: wooo this casa es muy grande y esta muy limpia pobre del Que limpie o_o ... aca vive el kasekague?

Temari: ammm si podre jeje (recordando a Kankuro) ^ _ ^

Sasuke: No Que sabia el kasekague disponia de tantos lujos (DIJO EL algo serio Ushija) O_o

temari: pues ...

Sakura: ustedes ES DEMASIADO Grande Para Que solos Acá VIVAN

Temari: Y Que Esperabán Que El kasekague Viva En Una casuela (dado algo irritada)

Sakura: oo Mi Casa Parece un Una Diferencia of this

Temari: jeje ... Así me Ushija ACABAN de Decir Que tú te Ballas AL Hotel Con La hekague y Los Demás ...

Sasuke:!? Ji, Porque? o_o

Temari: Dicen que tú te bas ONU ir con la hokague y Los Demás para propinarles mas segu ...

Sasuke: quee ?! No pienso ir con Ellos * maldita anciana TODO ESTO ERA ya Planeado *

Temari: PUES ESE Bueno No Es Mi Problema ... Pero por Diez Seguro que en casa ... ESTO

Sakura: Masion (corrigiendola)

Temari: (con las manos en la cintura y avegönsada poco des) en si mansión ... no serás Recibido

Sakura: sasuke-kun Está Bien Tu Solo ve Despues de Todo se Irán en tres Días y Nosotros en ua sema ... O_o

Temari: La Verdad Ellos sí Irán mañana / ERA nota de Mañana O de las 07:30 de Como Perder no tengo hora de Pero He Aqui crregire "Creo" / Y USTEDES ES 2 mese imedios

Sasuke: Que! * Si no le hace nada Es por respeto hakague ... Pero sí Esta Pasando *

Sakura: queee! Pe ... Pero (Suspira) estabien sasuke-kun sllo ve no hay problema AÚN ahi Tiempo ..

Sasuke: (Suspira) esta bien (Aguantando la ira y Servando SUS puños cpn fuerza) (se va)

 _(Con y los demas Kankuro)_

Kankuro: ... Y aqui Prohibir La Unidad ONU dormir ... pensamos Que les gustaria ya Que Es Un hotel hermoso ...

Tsunade: Si nos encanta, arigato

Shizune: Hai

Kankuro: ja, y Usted va a dormir en la siguiente ABITACION ...

Misaki: por aqui ^ _ ^ ...

Anciano: arigato, chico Pero en solitario

Misaki: como Usted desee (se van Ella y Kankuro Pero en El Segundo piso por Cierto ellos "Estaban 'en el piso 4)

Misaki: kankuroo (la abia aprisionado brzos sus contra y La Pared) Sueltame haora o ...

Kankuro: O Que Vas A grita (decia 3n fo3ma de burla)

Misaki: noo ... O_o heno Esto si (lo Golpea en la parte de abaja ajaiiiaaa) Lo Vez pecado Grite ^ _ ^

Kankuro: auhhh eso me dolio ... Por Que No Quieres que te posea si ?!

Misaki: noo ... Por Que En Primer Lugar Estamos en la ONU el Hotel Si ... Pero en las escaleras ¿Que Gracias a Dios estan vacias y Segundo soyy muy joven El parrafo ESTO Apenas Alcalde de soja de Edad!

Kankuro: sii, TU TIENES Pero 18 y yo 20 ... AÚN hai quimica bebe (lo adolorido dados lebantandose)

Misaki: noo, joven muy Soja, ademas No Puedo Hacerlo Hasta Que Estemos Casa

Kankuro: quee !? * This loca Quiere Que Me Caso Con Ella, si que seré De Bronceado Quiere enbidiable ... oo * pe-pero yo ... no pien ...

Misaki: Como me lo imaginaba ... tú le temes al matrimonio (con las manos en la cintura) y yo me guardo solo para eso ósea tu y yo ... Jamás lo Aremos ... ok? Que Se Te clarooo Hacer?

Kankuro: eres muy mala T_T

Sasuke: (Que abia hoido Casi Toda La combersación) HMC ... Muy interesante de Tu parte Misaki-san

Misaki: mmm? Así Ushija ... Tú eres Sasuke-kun Cierto tu ABITACION Es La Tres

Sasuke: si ya la SE 3-B del 4 piso ... HMC por lo Menos tú no me llamas Ushija

Misaki: SI DESEA lo puedo acompañar v vv vv vv vv ... el hotel ¿Es Muy grarande Y Se Puede Perder ^ _ ^ ...

Sasuke: no ss ss ss ss s necesidad hai Alguna Pero igual gracias ... ay me gusta tu idea del "despues del matrimonio" eso tam ien planeamos mi novia y yo (MIENTRAS sube la escaleras)

Misaki: (Despues de Que se Fuera) mmm ... El sí es interesante ... Respeta La Misma regla Que Yo ^ _ ^ Como no hay 'Otros' (Mirando ONU Kankuro) ¬.¬

Kankuro: ji? (Celoso del Tanto Des)

 _(en la casa sabaku_ no)

Kankuro: Ya Llegamos! (Ven Que Todos incluyendo gaara Esteban Un Punto de CENAR Y de postre abia ONU pastel de chocolate de de de de de de de de de en medio)

Sakura: Llegan jusgo A Tiempo Kankuro-san, Misaki-san estabamos apunto de centarnos ONU CENAR Lo Que prepare ^ _ ^ ... (les recibe con una Sonrisa tierna)

Misaki: Me woooau Tiene impresionada Dejado Sakura-chan ... Hasta podria decirse Que cocina Mejor Que yo ONU jusgar por el aroma ^ _ ^

Kankuro: Mejor Que Tu (impresionado) imposible ... Tengo Que activo activo activo activo activo activo activo activo activo probar (Parr corre sentarce la mesa cuadrada Época en Lado CADA 4 sillas En Las contradictorio Superiores 1) mmm ... sakura sientate a qui . .. (Una jalando de Silla)

Sakura: a.?.arigato Kankuro-kun ^ / ^ ...

Misaki: * HMC ... mujeriego ... u_u ... Pero Que se le ba Una Ser *

Kankuro: (viendo la silueta de sakura) wooo (pensando sentarce asu Lado Derecho y en su Izquierdo solo una silla y LUEGO El Rincón) * Hasta pdria decirse Que Tiene Que Misaki Mejores curvas o Temari *

Gaara: (se da cuenta) Kankuro cien ...

Temari: (Que se ha IBA sentar al Lado Izquierdo de Shikamaru y Al Lado Derecho de Shika ESTABA gaara Como silla mando en la parte de Una Sola) yo me Ciento al Lado de Shika ... ^ _ ^

Shikamaru: que fastidosas hijo Las Mujeres ... ¬.¬

Misaki: HMC ... yo me siento aqui (al Lado de Temari y Kankuro Frente de)

Kankuro: mmmmmmmmm ... sakura Este esquisito se nota Que Tu Lo preparastes con AEE Delicadas manos ... ^ _ ^

Sakura: un ... arigato Kankuro-kun ... • / •

Gaara: * Y que yo pensaba Que ESTABA con Misaki ... Pero ningún Tiene this order *

Misa / Shika / TEMA: * * mujeriego

Temari: Como un sakura aprendistes Una cocinar ... esto esta esquisito ... es prac4ica ente inigualable ... ^ _ ^

Sakura: arigato temari-sama ..., Lo Que SUCEDE esque yo mejore mis tecnicas de cocina Despues De Que Murieron Mis Padres ... y pues ...

Kankuro: a ya veo en Cambio aqui ... ESO paso hace mucho y no te Ganan ... Pero Una cola no sabias Que Misaki y Temarison Las Mejores cocineras de Sunagakura sin embargo no te igualan n_n

Sakura: Enserio?

Temari: (roja algo) Pues no es por presumir pero ... SI ESO Parece

Misaki: Aunque No te igualamos Sakura (^_^)

Sakura: Gracia ... (UN PAJARO MENSAGERO BIENE) ... mmm ... que es esto e..es Una carta de ...

 _Alerta_

 _Pues este es el fin de todo un arigato por Verlo Hasta aca ... Hasta aca of this casquillo n_n_

 _Pues El Otro this aca ... jejee ... XD_

* * *

CAP3

El Pecado busque perder mas Tiempo aqui va el sicuiente ^ _ ^

Sakura: mensagero pajaro de la ONU? (Enpiesa ONU Dentro Leer Lo Que Lleva) ...

Tsunade:

 _Sakura partiremos Pasado mañana parrafo konoha ... lamento decirte_

 _Que Nos llevaremos ONU Sasuke ... Pero lo nesecitamos por Más Seguridad_

 _Ademas tú y Shikamaru se Quedarán Como dos meses mas Imedio_

 _Ya Que nesecito Que ayudes en el hospital, para acordar mas Nuestro Tratado_

 _Y comfianza, pues la buena noticia es que e bendran Días de Con Tus compañeros_

 _De Graduación here for Que la pasen Bien y ayuden Que En Una Otras_

 _Misiones No hay bendra y Sasuke._

 _¡Decir ah! INO Se Va ONU quedar con ustedes medicos Ya ella Que Sabe USAR Ninjutsus_

 _Vendran Correo Días_

 _Posdata:_

 _Un referia Todo Esto Se ibamos Naruto CUANDO nos, ASI y Te nesecito Para La mañana_

 _Reunión Que se me olvidaba decirtelo ... ^ _ ^._

 _Aten: Tsunade Senju_

* * *

sakura: mmmmm ... lla veo

Temari: * ji * Ushija?

Sakura: Shikamaru TENEMOS Que alistarnos para mañana ... ^ _ ^ Que Bieno Que bendren Todos Nuestros amigo (Lo dice con Sonrisa Una hermosa cincera)

Todos: * AUNQUE Parece pecado importale ¬.¬ ... *

Sakura: Pero No Se Le Ocurio decirme los Antes De Que se referia a eso Naruto! (CON Una Cara Un poco molesta)

Shikamaru: Las chicas hijo si que u fastidio (Poniendo Una de Sus manos en su cabeza)

Sakura: (se le escapo Una CUANDO Aparece Otro pajaro mensagero Haciendo Que El Otro se baya) mmm? Haora ... que? (LO Lee en voz baja

 _Asi sakura se me olvidaba Ai que ni se me olbida tu tendras Que Cuidar la ONU ya Gaara Que es_

 _Esa pelea de Dos Semanas Hace ÉL salio con seberas Que hematomas Gracias a Que la lluvia_

 _oistes ¡ 'Noches' Llebaba chakra especial del enemigo asi tendras Que Que cuidarlo TODAS LAS!_

 _ò.ó ASI Que El parrafo haorarte TODO ESE roche yo ya abia ablado Con El ASI Que Tienes Que en solitario decirle ..._

* * *

 _Sakura :? Ya es hora ... Oo_

 _Gaara: ji? (Levanta la cabeza Como Si_ Hubiera Oído interesante algo)

Sakura: En Serio ... uu .. pues lo HAREMOS despues de CENAR

Temari: ji? Pues que importa ... u_u ... mas bien me preguntaba si querian ver Voz Una pelii juntos ... pues ya Que se van a quedar ...? ... ^ _ ^

Sakura: Parece Una idea buena ... pero ... n_n

Shikamaru: Mañana en bamos tendremos Pero ONU Tener Mucho Y Que levantarnos Temprano Una si que ... u_u

Gaara: ... concuerdo ¬.¬

Temari: pe..pero pues bueno y LUEGO sin ningún 1UE digan sí los albertii ... p_p

Gaa / Shika: ji? Oo?

Temari: pues ... ^ _ ^ .. #cara bonita .. # yaa sii

Gaara: Por Que Me Hacen ESTO ... - / -

Shikamaru: si n..no pr-hay problema sakura pecado? /

Sakura: cla ... claro Por Que No? ^ / ^ ¿?

Misaki: y hai esta la imitación de mi tecnica ... ^ _ ^

Kankuro: (con la mano en la nuca y con la Cabeza acentando Lentamente) pues se nota ya que tu lo ASES mejor ... ^ _ ^ ...

Misaki: un ... Arigatou ... ^ / ^

Temari: entomces ya esta vamos por la pelii ... n_n (MIENTRAS SE levanta)

Gaara: espera TemRi AÚN ... u_u

Misaki: * Es Hora De que VEAN A una profecional ... ^ _ ^ * Pues ya Gaara-sama Di que siii #ojos de cachorro #

Gaara: si..pues bueno ... no! Es Posible de emmm yo es Posible de ... (suspiro solo por Esta Vez ... u_u * poque me Hacen ESTO soy yo Que El kasekague T_T *

Sakura: * Como ase ESO * _ **

Temari: siii emtomces Vamos a cambiarnos ... ^ _ ^ ... (jalando ONU sakura acia Misaki y su cuarto de Arriba / osea 2 ° piso ... XD)

Shikamaru: Pero Que fastidiosas hijo las Mujeres (Suspira) ... Pues no TENEMOS oción de la Unidad ONU instañar el televisor se ha DICHO / Por Cierto La Tv co Los sofás quedaban Como un tres metros de la Mesa es ... jeje / . .. ¬_¬

Gaa / kanku: ver ... ¬_¬

(CON LAS CHICAS)

Temari: mmh ... busque Misaki Tu Te Vas Poner ONU ESTO ... ammm y saku tu estoo ... (risitas) se van a ver hermosas ... jeje

Sakura: humm pues no lo se heno Parece Que Esto Es muy sexi para ir abajo Oo (indecisa) te solitario

Misaki: pues comcuerdo ... Esto Es demsiado solo para ir abajo ... Oo

Temari: ni tanto ... ademas Misaki No Quieres SORPRENDER Una personita Cierta ahi abajo (Guiando / o Como el mar Que se llamase / con ojo des) _ ^

Misaki: pues yoo hammmm ... Hamm ... ○ / ○ ... pues ... Lo Mismo digoo acaso no te Estas Poniendo sexi para SORPRENDER ONU personita ciert _ ^

Temari: amm pues yo hemmm ... bueno Una aleta de Cuenta en solitario Pongámonos la bendi ta ropa bien! (Mandativa) ò.ó

Misa / Saku: bueno ... h-hai ... oo

(CON LOS CHICOS)

Shikamaru: AHSS ... Gaara-sam ... Es Posible de kasekague-sama 6_6 ... ¬_¬

Gaara: Gaara estabien en solitario no me gustan las Formalidades ... u_u

Shikamaru: bueno ... u_u gaara que tal si te haces Una y Vas A Llamar a las chicas Que ya van de Como MIL qños arriba ... ¬.¬

Gaara: HMC ... ya Que (y se va al cuarto de Temari en el "Segundo pisoo" Y Cuando iba Unidad Unidad Unidad Unidad Unidad Unidad Una unidad ONU toc-toc sonar) ... oo

Temari: Atraer la Unidad ONU Sakura no Sabia Que los tenias tan Grande ... Y TAMPOCO los que te oo ocultabas

Sakura: Si Es Que Yo ... mmm pues de Como Crei Que IBA ONU usarlos Casi Todo El Tiempo * * Que bergüenza mm mal pues los Parés Deje emmm Tsuna ...

Temari: Bueno Que Importa pues, LO IMPORTANTE ES haora ... ¬.¬

Misaki: no hay problema Hai ^ _ ^ La Ultima Vez Que Me Quede aqui ... emm (buscando Entre Cosas en El Cajón des) Pues donde esta? Bueno ... Deje uno aqui Escondido ... Uno Que Me equiboque de Talla Época Un poco grande Para Mí Asi lo qie Deje guardado por aqui ACA ESTA ... lo encontre ... Ponte toma esta ^ _ ^ ... hum me Sorprende Que AÚN ESTO aquí ¬_¬ (sqkura y Temari :::::::: al mismo afirmaron que se era de ESE pervertido Castaño de Abajo con mmjjm des)

Sakura: arigato Misaki-san ete bién Me Queda ^ _ ^

Misaki: jejeje Que se nota la ONU sastisfaceras Tu Futuro Esposo ^ _ ^

Sakura: (Un poco sonrojada Porque pensaba en Sasuke y ella ... / risitas / /) gra ... gracias ° / °

Misaki: sii, Pero despues del matri ... Por Que Sino ...

Temari: jajaja ... no te preocupes eya es Haci le i pota Mucho que las Personas pecado Tengan Relaciones Antes del matri ... Pero pues Cada Uno Por Su camino no? ^ _ ^

Sakura: jaja ya veo ^ _ ^

Gaara: * pe ... pe3o Que Estoy Haciendo aca escuchando ESTO deberia irme ... o tocar? ○ / ○ (Aun con la poción de querrer tocar la puerta) * (derrepente sakura Abre la puerta con la camisa desabotonada Hasta la Mitad y la parte de arriba se le Beia TODO ESTABA Pero con Braziel Y ...) por ... perdón ... ○ / ○

Sakura: GAA ... gaara-samaa! Haa! (Pues gaara AÚN tenia la ss ss s s posición de querrer tocar la puerta probocando Que toque el ceno derecbo de sakura) (Cierra la puerta con fuerza) s ... si? (Detrás de la puerta)

Gaara: ... y yo Un Solo mar Benia-decirles ... Que se APR3 suraran ya llebamos Que Mucho ti ... Tiempo espe ... randolas ○ / ○

Sakura: bi ... busque ya va-vamos ○ / ○

Gaara: o bien ... ... (Se Va MIENTRAS EL sonrojo se le va llendo) -_- *

Shikamqru :? Mmm ... (se da Cuenta de Gaara) TKS ... ya era hora ... y como te FUE? -_-

Gaara: HMC ... ya Bajan 5_5

Kankuro: eso espero ... Porque ya esta todo listo para ver la peli ... u_u

Temari: ya no tendras Que Esperar mas hermanito n_n ... no es asi chicas ... ^ _ ^

Misa / Saku: ha-Hai ... ^ / ^

Kankuro: Que!? Wooo ... ... no Esperaba Menos de mi querida hermanita ... mmf (asiente MIENTRAS abla) ... "reyna de belleza querida por Todos los hombre incluyendo ja Este fastidioso Que busque ni morira por gaara o por tí .. . "... ^ _ ^

Temari: Que !? (Suspiro) baka (medio susurro) -_- *

Shikamaru: ... Woo ... yo BI a bellezas MUCHAS, Pero Como, ustedes ... _

Gaara: co-concuerdo (traga saliba)...○/○

Misa/Tema/Saku: a...arigatouuuu... (estaban hermosamente bellas ... Misaki, llebaba casi su misma vestimenta, pero nueva, su chaleco le quedaba un centimetro arriba de su cintura y no tenia ni mayas y guante... su pelo estaba suelto y llebaba su capucha con orejas de lobo puestas /relmente se veía hermosa... :3/


	2. Te deseo

Pss….bueno como verán tuve uno que ot4o problema….y pues ya que lo arregle…..^_^….ya podemos empezar!

Misa/Tema/Saku: a...arigatouuuu... (estaban hermosamente bellas ... Misaki, llevaba casi su misma vestimenta, pero nueva, su chaleco le quedaba un centímetro arriba de su cintura y no tenia ni mayas y guante... su pelo estaba suelto y llevaba su capucha con orejas de lobo puestas /realmente se veía hermosa... :3/y temari llevaba un polo verde con azul que en una manga llevaba manga cero y en la otra llevaba una manga normal que le colgaba tenia el cabello suelto y su polo le quedaba suelta y llevaba un short negro con cabenas en sus bolsillos delanteros se veía hermosísima… y sakura /la mas esperada….. ^_^/ llevaba una camisa como rosado con naranja …y un short igual al de temari pero de color blanco….y llevaba una bincha roja donde ella siempre llevaba su banda o lazo….. /hay se veían hermosísimas…../….)… ^/^

Kankuro: pu-pues mejor ya veamos la peli…..por que a este paso solo vamos ha estar alagándolas toda la noche (nervioso)….. ^_^

Temari: hai…..^_^ hermanito…. -_-* (haciendo puño)

Kankuro: sa-salvenme… T_T

Gaara: hmc….. solo veamos la película para terminar esto… u_u

Shikamaru: humm…. Concuerdo u_u

Kankuro: bien entonces …^_^ (se sienta al lado derecho del sofá …./donde por cierto cabían hasta 4 personas….. ^_^/ y pone su mano en 3l haci3n4o de su costado moviéndola mientras veía a misaki,como disiento "ven cientate aquí primor" con una sonrisa picara) n_n

Misaki: O.o mmm*a mi?... después de todo de sus perversiones…..o.o…. a no! ò_ó…este juego también es de dos* (y hace una sonrisa ignorándolo)…..mmm pues y prefiero sentarme aquí…^_^….(se sienta en el único sillón individual que había ….cruzando sus piernas y brazos) …..n.n…(hace una pequeña risita)

Kankuro: hey!...eso no es justo (con un semblante triste) (suspira triste) parece que me sentare (lo dice algo molesto) fmc…..(apoyando su cara en su brazo y apoyando su brazo en el borde) u.u

Gaara: hmc….. y yo que tenía planeado sentarme ahí…. -_-…

Misaki: go-gomenasai gaara-sama pe-pero… ó,ò

Gaara: tsk…. Que importa…..(se sienta por el medio)….

Shikamaru: que fastidio… (se sienta al otro borde tambi3n apoyando su cara sobre su mano)

Temari: YO ME SIENTO AQUÍ!... (se pone al costado del Nara apoyando se sobre su brazo)….^_^

Shikamaru: hmc… lo que ago. por t o.o… e-es decir …..lo que ago por esta misión n_n (nervioso)…..

Kanku/gaa: espero que solo sea por eso (gaara con una cara de psicópata y kankuro con un senblante furioso…..)…. -_-¡!

Shikamaru: ha-hai….(con una gotita en la cabeza) *hay por que a mi …T_T*

Temari: (suspiro de molestia) *ai….exagerados u.u…. no se la dejan pasársela bien a uno* bakas (susurro)

Sakura: pss ahora donde me siento aver…..mmm no m3 puedo sentar con temari por que voy a incomodarlos….pero entonces….. ahss…por que no me sente en el sillón individual antes que misaki-san T_T* mmm?

Temari: bien vamos ha ver una peli de terror (con cara maquiavélica y soltándose del Nara) jajaja (se da cu3nta de lo de sakura) mmmmc….

Sakura: te-terror? (Con cara de susto) pe-pero ó.õ yo

Temari: pss….no te preocupes…. si quiere gaara te puede acompañar…. ^_^ *que buena soy en esto*

Sakura: pu-pues yo…. (Empiesa a sonar los credito y lu3go suna una historia muy perturbadora) hay!...e-esta bien…! (Se sienta al lado de gaara y kankuro tratan do de esconder su hermosa cara en el brazo de gaara) *por que a mí siempre me toca asustarme…..T_T*

Kanku/shika: *tranposa lo adelanto la película -_-* ¬_¬

Temari: ejejeje *esto se va a poner interesante*

Misaki: *por fin algo interesante…^_^….arigato temari-sama…..humm espero que saku….. no se lo tome tan apecho …..tsk….talvez al final termine gustándole…^_^* hum… o.n

Gaara: haa!... tsk *haora en que me metiste Temari/lo se debí haberlo puesto ante pero….pss….se me olvido…¬.¬…asi en esta historia gaara aún tiene al shukaku o era shikaku …como sea lo iba a poner antes en la carta pero repitió eso una que otro que otra vez que se olvido…. La cosa es que así!...^_^…jejeje/

Sakura: haa!...mi mi ca-camisa! (La arena defensora de gaara que siempre le protege….incluso en esta ocasión…. Iso que la camisa de Sakura se abriera 4 botones rosándole la camisa….por que el "shikaku" p3nsaba que era un ATAKE) (abotonándose lo mas rápido posible) -/-

Gaara: go-gomenasai… ○/○ *otra vez… maldito shikaku….

Shikaku: perdóna por querer hacer que AMBOS nos divirtieramos (sarcasticamente)

Gaara: hmc…. Divertirme yo, de esa forma?, no gracias ¬_¬

Shikaku: lo dices ahora pero después lo vas a ver (sonrisa maquiavélica)*

Gaara: hmc ¬_¬

Temari: mm?, pasa algo sakura-chan? Ó_õ

Sakura: hee?...(mira a kankuro y ve que estaba distraído viendo la película y lo mismo con todos) *uff… que alivio nadie se dio cuenta u_u* no nada temari-san …^_^

Temari: mmm…..bueno si tu lo dices….. ^_^

Gaara: (suspiro) *que alivio…..aunque ahora que lo pienso bien sakura-chan lo tiene muy….no…. Pero que hace pensando estas cosas alguien como yo ○/○* hmc ¬_¬

Sakura: (20 minutos después …/lo se mui lento …¬.¬/ aparece la parte en el que el espectro aparece frente a todos y) haaa! (Abraza muy fuerte a gaara) (y lo mismo con el shikatema….. aunque el kankumisa /inventado mío lo se n_n/ se resistian las ganas aunque se lucían con una cara muy discretas)

Gaa/shika: pero que ruidosas son las mujeres…..¬_¬

Gaara: *hey! Espera no se supone que me debas de proteger hasta de este atake ò_ó…..

Shikamu: jajaja "sabaku no gaara" se nota que no sabes divertirte… y pensar que hace unos momentos estabas diciendo que ella los tenia gran….

Gaara: hmc…eso lo dije sin pensar… ademas…

Shikaku: ..…además como parece 1ue tratas de evitarlo te quitare la arena de defensa que puse en tu ropa para que así de verdad lo sientas….

Gaara: e-en mi ropa?

Shikaku: hmc ,no te creas tan fuerte jajaja

Gaara: pe-pero yo….* (su escudo desaparece y….)

Sakura: (se impresiona y hace un pequeño ruido de impresión en su boca) t-tú o.o

Gaara: pe-pero que es e-esto…

Gaa/saku: que es esta chispa ○/○ (no lo podían creer lo que pasaba…sentian una chispa tentadora y de pasión)

Sakura: ga-gaara ○/○ (con los ojos abiertos y sonrojados al igual que gaara) *nose…*

Gaara: sa-sakura ○/○ *….lo que este….*

Sakura: yo…..*…..pasando…..*

Gaara: …..yo…*solo se*

Sakura: …te….. *…que…..*

Gaa/saku: TE DESEO (se enpiesan a abrazar y cuando se iban a abrazar mirándose fijamente a los ojos)

Temari: haaaa!... suficiente quien fue el idiota que compro la pelicula (furiosa)

Shikamaru: (suspiro) pero tema fuiste…

Kankuro: *hay no! Nos va a matar si dice algo!... -como medio temblando- o.o* fue…..fue …..shikamaru….*tú nos metistes en esto, ahora sácanos genio* ^_^ (risa fingida)

Shikamaru: que yo que (confundido y frunciendo el ceño) ó_õ

Temari: quee!... así que fuiste tú no?... pues ahora lo pagaras…..(con los ojos blancos y truenan do sus dedos)

Shikamaru: e-espera y-yo … (mientras pasa su vida por sus ojos) (suspiro) no puedo creer que eso es todo lo que ice (con el semblante de "que fastidio")

Temari: hee?... jajajaja…..esta bien shikq te la paso….pero no te me la confies ok?

Shikamaru: *mmm? O.o…..sigo vivo? …que feliz soy T_T* hmc…..

Temari: no escuche un "si"!¡ (con una cara de muerte)

Shikamaru: ha-hai T_T

Kankuro: jajajaja…..quien lo diría….o.o *talvez si sea digno de mi hermana después de todo*…..no muchos valientes han logrado esta gran Azaña jajajaja….*no! Jamás será digno de mi preciada hermanita ^_^ /que lindo….amor a nuestros hermanos menores *.* ….. …..no fue broma…si no fueran por ellos comerías mejor y no migajas…pss que suerte tienes kanku…..#brillo en los ojos#.../jajajaja…noo ….me gustara no, me gustaria llegar a ver a Nara algún día tratando de suicidarse jajajaja *

Misaki: mmm? Hey! Ustedes dos …..si, gaara y sakura…..ya paso la parte del suspenso tragico….y romántico….. así que ya pueden dejar de mirarse así ¬_¬

Gaa/saku: hee?...ha-hai *pero que fue todo eso* o.o

Kankuro: woo hermanito y yo que pensaba que no ibas a aprovechar el tiempo….^_^…..eres todo un 'sabaku no'

Gaara: a menos que quieras morir mejor cállate ¬_¬

Kankuro: ha-hai….no crei que te afectaría tanto O.o

Gaara: mejor me voy tengo mucho que hacer mañana -_- (parandose)

Sakura: Ga-gaara….. (y de la nada se va la luz en todo suna bueno casi) haaa! (Abraza a Gaara como si no hubiera un mañana haciendo que el sienta sus pechos)haaa!, que fue eso?

Gaara: sa-sakura me estas aplastando ○/○

Temari: mn…..no te preocupes Sakura esto a veces pasa aunque nos agarro de sorpresa por esta vez….

Kankuro: hmc… será mejor que misaki y yo vayamos a revisar los fusiles del sótano…

Temari: pe-pero el centro de control…ya que importa Nara y yo iremos para el centro de control de la electricidad que está al otro lado de la casa /pfc pfc mansión ….^_^/

Kankuro: bien, vamos

Sakura: te-tengan cuidado de no perderse (ya soltando a gaara)

Temari: no hay problema sakura ya estoy a acostumbrada esta casa desde que nací, asi podre llevar a Nara ^_^

Nara: ¬_¬

Gaara: entonces debería…

Temari: no Gaara tu quedate a proteger a Sakura-chan (con sonrisa picara) a por cierto deberían aprovechar el tiempo para que saku cure tus heridas…..

Gaara: he!? Y tú como lo sabias?

Temari: me lo dijo tsunade-sama …..así vámonos (y t8dos se dispersaron TODOS con sus parejas)

Sakura: Gaa-gaara-sama, por que estamos en tu abitación….?

Gaara: hmc….me gusta mi privacidad (se quita su polo negro)

Sakura: hemm yo … ○/○ *que privacidad si todos estan abajo*

Gaara: no te quedes hay parada mirando, vamos revísame

Sakura: o-ok….(pone la mano de gaara en su pecho y luego pone su cabeza en la suya y su mano en su cabeza) (sintiendo una electricidad apasionante)

Gaara: ○/○ (con la misma electricidad) *e-esta niña me hace sentir raro* (sakura se separa)he? Ya termino?

Sakura: ha-hai….

Gaara: arigato….

Sakura: por nada, ahora que se supone que ágamos toda la noche

Gaara: (se acerca a ella) (y le susurra) no se tú pero talvez podría disculparme con vos

Sakura: ○/○ s-si, como quiera…

Gaara: parece que te dan miedo las películas de terror no es así?

Sakura: si, un poco , por que la pregunta?

Gaara: hmc, no importa (se pone su polo y se recuesta en su cama) z_z

Sakura: (recuerda lo que paso y todo) *se ve lindo cuando duerme…..(pone su dedo por sus labios), pe-pero en que estoy pensando, muy pronto me casare con el amor de mi vida, o no? Ahss, pero esa sensación la pude evitar gracias a mi shakra aihss….. gaara, que es lo siento por ti?*

Gaara: no puedo resistirme mas a esa sensación que lo único que hace es crecer y nada mas

Sakura: hee? Gaara tú

Gaara: soy humano no, (levantándose) y puedo sentir (se acerca a ella y empieza a acariciarle y ella le sigue)yo …lo siento(y para)

Sakura: Gaara, me voy a casar con el amor de mi vida (con una que otra lagrima en sus ojos)

Gaara: ya veo *Ushiha* (sintió que su corazón se empezaba a desangrar de un dolor sentimental, pero lo aguantaba) *por que siento esto ¡por que¡* entonces se feliz con el Ushiha…. (Se echa en su cama)

Sakura: gaara (con más lagrimas en los ojos) yo (se echa en el sofá y se queda profundamente dormida después de unos minutos)

(Con Temari y sahikamaru)

Temari: es por acá…ven

Shikamaru: (con la linterna en la mano) no entiendo por que tenemos que llevar linterna además su casa es muy grande y si me pierdo?...

Temari: yo te encuentro…, además lo necesitamos para ver bien los botones…aja! Acá esta ….vamos (abre la puerta)

Shikamaru: (suspira) Temari que planeas

Temari: a pues bueno manipular lo botones hasta que de sorpresa me salga bi….

Shikamaru: eso no, sino que planeas con gaara y sakura….

Temari: mmm? Ya te distes cuenta pues era de esperarse…..pues mira yo

Shikamaru: Temari,basta!,

Temari:…

Shikamaru: (suspira) , mira sakura-chan se va a casar con sasuke muy ponto, aun no oficial, pero lo será y si sigues con esto…

Temari: se nota que aun no te has dado cuenta no?...acaso nos hicimos de la vista ciega por las puras?

Shikamaru:…

Temari: él es mi hermano y yo lo conozco mejor que nadie y…..ahí hay algo raro y tú lo sabes

Shikamaru: está bien, se que lo quieres ver feliz así que….ahh yo tambien quiero verla feliz, ella merece ser feliz después de todo, y él solo la quiere para una cosa….bien intentémoslo…

Temari: arigato Nara…..^_^

(Con Misaki y kankuro)

Misaki:yuju!,ya era hora …..^_^

Kankuro: por fin llegamos (empieza a arre parar los fusiles con el destornillador en la boca) bien ya está…. ^_^

Misaki: oye no crees que gaara-sama y sakura-chan….

Kankuro: pues la verdad si….y nosotros como siempre haciéndonos el de la vista gorda u_u

Misaki: si, pues si hacen pareja serán real mente perfectos, acaso no los vistes, ellos si hacen química….^_^

Kankuro: si claro….pero sabes quien hace mejor química que ellos… (sonrisa picara)

Misaki: hee?...hay otra de tus idioteces no por favor -_-

Kankuro: vamos soló será por eta vez, no te esperare eternamente

Misaki: bien! Pero va hacer suave *mientras no me penetres estoy bien ^_^*

La empieza a besa todo su cuello luego se besaron apasionadamente le en peso a sacar la vestimenta de la cintura para arriba detallando su bien formado cuerpo… hasta llegar soló hasta la ropa interior, con una mano le en peso a masajear uno de sus pecho luego a jugar hasta que….

Misaki: haa! (La luz vuelve) hee!?...(se separan) ^/^ me-mejor volvamos (se en pieza a vestir)

Kankuro: bien *tan bueno que estaba T_T* (ya arriba)

Misaki: haaa! O.o

Kankuro: O.o

Pues…bueno hasta aquí….miren tuve una que otra complicación…. La cosa es que CREO que ya no las tendré, bien al grano, la cosa es que yo voy a poner lemón de todos los personajes bue o creo así que no se sorprendan por una que otra escenita ok…. Bien bay


End file.
